Referring to FIG. 1A, a collagenous tissue mass (327) is depicted. Collagen is one of the fundamental building blocks of the soft tissues of the human body. A collagenous tissue mass (327) typically comprises groupings of collagen fibrils (328) which are mechanically associated with each other by crosslinks (329), as depicted in the close-up view of FIG. 1B. Cross links (329) stiffen the overall mechanical properties of the tissue mass (327). Also shown in the close-up view of FIG. 1B is the triple helix structure (331) that typically comprises each of the collagen fibrils (328). As collagenous tissue is heated above about 60 degrees C., and thereby at least partially denatured, crosslinking bonds contributing to the mechanical and geometric association of the fibrils begin to break down, and normally linearly stretched out fibrils tend to recoil. Referring to FIG. 2A, a denatured collagenous tissue mass (335) is depicted comprising at least partially recoiled collagen fibrils (333) and some broken crosslinks (337) between previously coupled fibrils. The result of this transformation is a net overall reduction in geometry (339) of the denatured collagenous tissue mass (335). Along with this geometric change, the mechanical properties of the tissue mass change. The tissue may become weaker and more susceptible to creep deformation as it is loaded over time. Creep deformation under load can essentially reverse geometric gains achieved with procedures aimed at locally modifying tissue with collagen denaturation. In orthopaedic settings, for example, RF-based localized denaturation accomplished using devices from providers such as Oratec Interventions, Inc. and DePuy-Mitek, a Johnson & Johnson company, has been shown to be at least partially effective in the short term for tightening lax ligaments, but subsequent to loading over time, some ligament laxity may return, thereby decreasing the long-term effectiveness of the procedure. To address this challenge in such applications, immobilization and unloading of the targeted tissue may be a partial solution, but this solution also has well-known downsides. In summary, there is a heed for a solution to at least partially recover the properties of denatured collagenous tissue subsequent to denaturation treatment for geometric modification.